Unresolved Hatred
by Lodis lord
Summary: Jibiril puts his secret plan into motion. while Van must deal with his hatred of Karen. read and review.
1. The Secret War Begins

_Disclaimer: Gundam doesn't belong to me, but some of the made up characters do._

_A/N this could be an AU due to GSD having not ended. This takes place 2 years after the ending of Gundam Seed._

Chapter 1: The Secret war Begins 

During the final battle between Zaft, and the EA, Lord Jibiril remained on earth at his secret base. He sees Genesis and curses the alliance for being weak. "This is Azreal's fault. If he hadn't spent so much time in Orb then we could have moved in and wiped them out," he muttered.

An EA soldier's face appeared on one of the many screens in his office. "Lord Jibiril I have some terrible news, Colonel Sutherland, and Azreal have been killed," The soldier had a grave expression on his face.

Jibiril turned around in his chair so the officer wouldn't see his face. _Hmm I'm the new leader of the blue cosmos; _"I have faith in our forces. Attack Genesis with all we've got, and surely we will win," _I think that traitorous archangel will do the job for us. _He drank from a bottle of wine.

Another screen lit up, but the man was hidden in shadows, "Lord Jibiril, I have a gift for you, it will arrive on earth in the near future. I also went over your plans for my next mission… you know that includes patience and…" Jibiril waved his hand to silence the man.

"I don't mind waiting, there's an old saying, good things come to those who wait. You and your men better be watching. If not, then we'll have to repeat the events of Junius Seven, but this time we'll hit them all," he let of a devious smirk.

"Yes, I understand," the shady figure nodded his head. The screen faded black leaving Jibiril to his own thoughts.

A year later after the war ended; the Earth Alliance had finished rebuilding the Ptolemous base on the moon, and immediately began working on a series of mobile suits, the XYZ series. They were three Gundams.

Xella Gundam- this Gundam was built with a nuclear reactor and carried nuclear weaponry. It resembled raider Gundam in appearance, but it had the purple on black color scheme. It's weapons consisted of two beam sabers, a beam rifle, and a warhead launcher.

Yenion Gundam- it was the weakest Gundam of the three with a plain blue on white color scheme. It was made off the specs for Strike Gundam, but it used beam sabers and beam rifles.

Zanin Gundam- this was the second to Xella in power. It resembled the long destroyed Aegis Gundam, but it was painted Black.

Van had test piloted them all, but he didn't understand why they were made so powerful, especially during a time of peace. They were already working on the Dagger L and Windam prototypes. He was dressed in an orange technician's suit. It went well with his short black hair.

He sighed while eyeing the suits, "why were you made?" he asked as if they were goin got answer.

"They are a precaution against anything Zaft could produce," a female voice from behind answered. He turned to see two women. One was dressed in an alliance suit. She had long black hair. The other had blond hair placed in a ponytail. She had a pair of glasses on that came together with he lab coat. She, however, looked much younger.

"Lt. Karen…" he saluted nervously while trying to refrain from blushing. In his eyes both women were pretty. Too pretty for him thought.

"At ease," she shifted sideways, " This is Professor Rosa, she designed those 3 Gundams. She is in charge of the XYZ program," She said.

She smiled upon introduction with a nerdy grin. "They are nice aren't they? It took me forever to build them. They are my pride and joy," she adjusted her spectacles while examining her work.

"Ma'am, with all do respect, why did you make them? They're way too over powered except Yenion. Xella violates the Atlantic treaty in every way," he spat.

"Don't lecture me boy. I'm only carrying out the orders Lord Jibiril handed down to me personally. An order is an order and I don't question mine," Rosa shot back with her left eyebrow cocked.

Karen frowned at them, "Enough of that. It's time to move them from here," she said.

"Move them? On whose authority and where?" Rosa was defensive over her work. Not willing to be trifled with.

"Those orders came from Lord Jibiril, and we're to move them to the new battleship that's almost complete." Karen replied.

Captain Helmer broke came in the room forcing a salute from all nearby soldiers. He was a tall black man with a bald head. He was dressed in a white Alliance uniform, but his was decorated with a few medals. "Yenion won't be going to the ship, but Van will use it to escort you to the ship, Yenion will be massed produced also," he said.

"I see," Karen sighed lightly, but nodded in agreement. "Come now we must be leaving," she ordered.

In moments, the shuttle was leaving heading for it's destination. Van piloted Yenion as ordered, but he didn't feel right. Examining his surroundings carefully, he unleashed an unhappy sigh. "I have a bad feeling," he whispered.

The shuttle was completely out of Alliance air space. Karen and two armed soldiers entered the bridge and opened fire on the ship operators. "This was too easy, but it's for a noble cause," she activated a communication channel revealing a shadowed man, "We're moving on schedule, but we have a minor problem," she stated with a tone of annoyance in her voice.

"What do you mean problem!" the figure shouted aggressively.

"We have a Gundam escorting us and I don't know the full potential of the mobile suit," she said.

"Hmph, just be ready to abandon that ship!" the shady man cu the connection. Seconds after it was over a Nazca Class ship materialized.

"Zaft and they're using a mirage colloid, which is a violation of the Atlantic Treaty! Damn them! They must be after the Gundams, well that ain't happening!" Yenion charged toward the ship!

The captain of the ship was on the bridge wearing a black Zaft uniform lined with purple. He was a sophisticated looking black man. "That mobile suit is heading this way. Deploy or GiNNs at once keep the GAUIZ units on standby!" He ordered.

"Captain Emmett, the enemy vessel is lined up with our main weapons," an operator said.

Emmett put on his glasses with a giant smile, "very good fire!" He ordered.

The ship let loose several blasts. Yenion avoided while the blast hit the shuttle causing a large explosion! "Karen!" he angrily sliced into a GiNN with his beam saber which caused a minor explosion!

Gundams Xella and Zanin came from the rubble undamaged. "Van quit attacking them! They're with me," Karen hissed from inside the cockpit of Xella.

Van halted at once, "what are you talking about? They are the enemy!" he cried.

"Idiot you just don't get it! I'm from Zaft!" She declared before blasting Yenion with her beam rifle!

"You dirty…" he charged toward her wielding his beam saber, but she dodged the attack causing Zanin to take the brunt of the attack. The mobile suit generated a massive explosion! Yenion was caught in the explosion, which heavily damaged his mobile suit.

Thinking him dead, Karen and the Zaft forces retreat for the time being. Leaving van to wallow in defeat. He was breathing heavily. "Karen… you traitorous witch! Next time I'll kill you!" he cried.

_A/N so what do you think? Please read and review._


	2. Collusion in Space

Disclaimer: Gundam doesn't belong to me, but the made up characters do not belong to me.

Chapter2: Collusion in Space

Captain Helmer arrived in his 250-meter class ship Colossus. Rosa was there to over see the repairs to Yenion. Van was before his commanding officer with a disgraceful look. "So Karen is a traitor. She stole the suits, but Zanin was destroyed," Helmer crossed his arms still staring at Van. "We're lucky Zaft forces are idiots. That Nazca class ship is still in the area so we still have a chance to retake our Gundam." He sat down in his seat with a look of intensity.

In his office on earth, Lord Jibiril was meeting with a shadow figure. "Lord Jibiril our plan was a success, and we'll be moving on to the next step," the figure stated.

"Wonderful, with things going this smoothly, those Coordinator fools will be wiped out, and our pure blue world will come into fruition. Remember Keep Zaft in the dark for ass long as possible," he narrowed his stare at the monitor.

"No worries, that's all part of Saro's plan," was the reply.

On the Nazca class ship, Karen saw the arm being repaired on Xella. _He got the better of me… next time… next time I will beat him… for our goal. To beat all naturals. _She was now marching toward the bridge of the ship

Captain Emmett was approaching her carrying a red Zaft Elite uniform. "That was impressive even though so many of my GiNN forces were lost. Colonel Saro is waiting for us so take off that alliance uniform and put something more befitting on," he tossed the uniform at her with no regard.

Colonel Saro was waiting in the planning room aboard the ship. He was dressed in a white Zaft uniform. He had short brown hair with a matching beard. Karen entered the room followed by Emmett. "Lt. Karen that was nice work out there," he said.

She smiled slightly at his compliment, "Thank you sir, I'd do anything for our cause. To wipe out those filthy naturals," she remarked. Much to Saro's liking.

"Good to hear you say that. Captain Emmett Delilah is a good ship, but it's too bland for my taste. My ship the Patriarch is much more welcoming. Anyways, I'll be going over to my ship soon, but first I have to show brief you on our next phase, he pointed to a colony on the map, "We must commandeer that colony, but an alliance asteroid base is nearby. Therefore, we will have to keep the High Council in the dark over our actions. He sneered.

Suddenly, their ship began to rumble wildly! "What's going on?" Karen cried. The three of them rushed to the bridge of the ship, "What's Happening?" She cried.

"A 250-meter class ship is here!" an operator reported.

Saro looked at Emmett gravely, "Emmett! We should have moved out of the area completely!" he cried fearfully.

Emmett sighed with disgust in his heart; "We can do battle with them. Karen lead our Mobile suit troops. We can handle this," he said. _Saro you gutless coward._

Yenion was leading several Strike Daggers into combat! "Karen! I'll make you pay for betraying us!" Van cried!

"Van! "You'll pay for your previous insult!" Karen Cried!

Xella and Yenion swirled around each other shooting their vulcans! "Insult! You've disgraced me with your betrayal!" he broke in with a slash from his beam saber. Xella dashed backwards covering it's trail with Vulcan fire. It proceeded to dash forward with a Beam saber thrust, but Yenion twirled gracefully to avoid the attack.

The Strike Daggers overwhelmed the GiNNs in combat, but three red GUAIZ fought as a team. The battle was almost a stalemate. "Hmm, we're suppose to be at peace, but we now find ourselves amidst a battle," Captain Helmer said.

Rosa stared at him while arranging her glasses, "Well sir, it's kind of our fault. We built those machines and they stole them. If they inform Zaft's high council then they would no doubt declare war on us. Speaking of which, you'd think they would have shipped that Gundam to the Plants. Xella's evidence enough to prove that we broke the treaty," she crossed her arms in a thinking manner _Something's not right._

The Two ships were shooting down random Mobile suits. Emmett crossed his arms behind his back, "We're stalemating, and that is unacceptable," He said.

Colonel Saro was on edge, he narrowed his glance at Emmett, "Where's my ship? I don't want to be killed!" he roared.

"Sir, none of us will die," Emmett turned to an operator, "Raise the Mirage Colloid and move above the battle," he ordered

This ship disappeared, but this transaction didn't go unnoticed. "Captain did you see that!" Rosa cried with a look of awe!

"Those bastards broke the treaty too! Radar is useless at the moment so keep an eye out for anything suspicious!" Helmer ordered.

Xella came under fire from two Strike daggers. "Worthless mobile suits bow before true power!" she blasted them into nothing!

"You have no whims about killing former allies!" Van cried! He caused her to stop and think about what she was doing! Yenion moved out and destroyed two GiNNs, but the red GUAIZ swirled around him shooting him. "Gah! They fight as a team! He muttered

"This guy ain't nothing!" A pilot cried. They were fast and easily evaded his attacks. The trio combined their blast together!"

A Strike Dagger shoved Yenion out of the way! "This is a battle you idiot!" the pilot cried. He was a young man with shaggy brown hair, and a rugged face, Get your act together Van!" the pilot said.

"Russel!" Van was breathing hard, "These guys fight as a team," he whimpered.

"Then we'll fight as a team too," Both mobile suits positioned themselves back to back, "Get ready!" Russel commanded.

"What are these chumps trying? Let's move into the O formation!" the GUAIZ trio swirled around the two mobile suits.

They prepared to fire, but a sudden shot from Russel's Strike Dagger destroyed the head of on GUSIZ. "They broke our formation!" an enemy pilot cried. Yenion sliced the legs off another! "Retreat!" the pilot cried.

"Where's the ship!" another pilot cried. Russel charged in ad finished off the remaining mobile suits.

"Hmm, where did their ship go?" Russel wondered.

Yenion searched for Xella, but it seemed to disappear. "I think they retreated… Damn! Karen got away and I didn't get my revenge…"he pouted. They alliance clearly won this battle.

True enough, battleship Delilah escaped under the mirage colloid. "Captain Emmett, that was a distasteful retreat. One without honor, we lost many good men." Karen rebuked.

"Emmett countered by pointing a gun at her, "Save your honor… remember this, there's no honor in betrayal either," he stormed off to his room.

Saro was there examining her. "You froze up out there and I want to know why, you can tell me now or later but I will get my explanation. Sure our retreat was distasteful, but you could have spared us that defeat if you had fought." he stormed of, "oh yes, don't think we're done. We still have much to discuss."

She felt could inside. Her breathing was tense too. _Why did I freeze up?_

_A/N it seems like Karen is uneasy about her betrayal. So what do you think? Read and review._


End file.
